This invention relates to basement wall systems for buildings and to a method for constructing basement walls for a building, and more particularly to a highly moisture resistant basement wall system which facilitates quick construction.
Basement walls for residential buildings have generally been constructed of concrete. Typically, spaced apart vertical forms are assembled at a building site, and concrete is poured into the space defined between the forms. After the concrete has been poured, it must be allowed to set or cure for a period of several days, and often as much as two weeks or even longer. Construction of a building having a poured concrete wall must be completely suspended during the time which the concrete is curing. This delay in construction is undesirable because it usually results in a delay in progress payments and/or final payment to the builder, and can often be associated with reduced profits and/or higher costs.
Another disadvantage with concrete basement walls is that they have a relatively high capacity for absorbing and conveying moisture through capillary action, and, as a result, basements with concrete walls tend to be damp and clammy. This problem cannot be completely overcome by providing the concrete wall with a water resistant barrier coating or layer because moisture can still be transported from the ground through the footing, and into, and through, the concrete walls.
A further disadvantage with concrete basement walls is that they have relatively low thermal insulating properties. As a result, conventional basements having concrete walls tend to be relatively cool and generally uncomfortable during the winter months.
The present invention provides an improved basement wall system and method for constructing a basement wall of a building, which overcomes the disadvantages of conventional concrete walls. In particular, the basement wall system of the present invention is ready for framing the day after installation, and thus allows relatively rapid construction. A further advantage is that the basement wall systems of the present invention are highly moisture resistant and thus provide a drier and more comfortable basement. Further, the basement walls of the present invention can be easily provided with external and/or internal insulative layers to achieve good insulative properties and provide a basement which is warmer and more comfortable during the winter months.
These and other advantages are achieved with a basement wall comprising a plurality of spaced apart metal studs extending vertically upwardly from a sill, and metal decking secured to the plurality of studs, the studs and decking defining the basement wall.